RUSH HOUR: PELIGRO EN LAS VEGAS
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: Luego del incidente con Johnson nuestros chicos recibieron una propuesta de la agencia Federal para salvar el concurso de belleza de MISS ESTADOS UNIDOS el cual ha sido amenazado por un atentado, Souichi y Morinaga aceptaron ayudar a la agencia con ciertas condiciones… Souichi y Tetsuhiro ahora serán parte de los agentes en cubierto de la agencia, ¿Qué tantas cosas nos esperan con
1. Comenzando con el pie ¿Izquierdo?

**Hola chicas aurora de nuevo atacando con lo que prometiiiii bueno celebrando que Souichi ganó el concurso del mejor Uke aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de RUSH HOUR 2 espero lo aprecien y por favor lean las notas finales onegai!**

 **Quiero mandar un saludo a mis lectoras y a la Secta que dio todo de sí para que Sou-chan ganara n_n chicas somos geniales en fin gracias espero les guste y por favor no olviden dar su pequeño comentario arigatooooo!**

 **Besos!**

* * *

 **Resumen:**

 **Luego del incidente con Johnson nuestros chicos recibieron una propuesta de la agencia Federal para salvar el concurso de belleza de MISS ESTADOS UNIDOS el cual ha sido amenazado por un atentado, Souichi y Morinaga aceptaron ayudar a la agencia con ciertas condiciones…**

 **Souichi y Tetsuhiro ahora serán parte de los agentes en cubierto de la agencia, ¿Qué tantas cosas nos esperan con este nuevo capítulo en la historia de nuestros policías favoritos?**

 **Bien aquí las advertencias: Comedia desmedida, Palabras fuertes, Peleas acción, Amor Romanticismo, Cursilerías, tonterías y mucho, mucho sexo XD eso es lo que estas a punto de leer parejas!**

 **Morinaga Tetsuhiro X Souichi Tatsumi.**

* * *

 **Y muy posiblemente… solo una mención de otra pareja que aún no se… en fin diviertanseeeee!**

 **Hola nenas!**

 **Este escrito esta calificado como una cosa para reírse, no lo vean mal y denle una oportunidad, por cierto, algunos nombres de sitios y lugares están mal escritos, y por razones de seguridad no pondré el nombre de la agencia en el resumen ya que no quiero problemas con ellos O.O ME VIGILAN YO SEEEE!**

 **Dismailer: Los personajes que aparecerán en este Fic pertenecen a HINAKO TAKANAGA y con esto no busco insultar, ni ganar dinero a ninguna de las entidades que son mencionadas es solo para disfrute y tranquilidad del lector.**

* * *

 **RUSH HOUR: PELIGRO EN LAS VEGAS.**

 **POR:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 1: Comenzando con… ¿El pie izquierdo?**

 _ **Pov's Souichi….**_

 _Bueno, hace mucho que escuchan a este tarado ahora me toca a mí porque soy el mejor en todo lo que hago y por qué este idiota contara cosas que no van al caso…_

 _Morinaga: Pero Senpai, usted no les contara lo que yo sí puedo, usted es… muy penoso no les dirá la verdad en lo absoluto y el diario de un policía se volverá un poco aburrido ¿no cree?_

 _*Mirada seria de parte e Souichi*_

 _Pero es que les cuentas hasta el más mínimo detalle y yo debo de impedir que tu boca suelte tanta cosa privada por mi seguridad!_

 _Morinaga: *Suspiro* Souichi lo hago porque, quiero que el mundo se dé cuenta de lo mucho que te amo… y bueno aunque tu… no lo hagas… yo…_

 _¡QUIEN DICE QUE NO IDIOTA!_

 _Morinaga: Pu-Pues…_

 _TE VOY A DEMOSTRAR QUE SI PUEDO HACERLO, SOLO CALLATE Y TU ESCRITURA DEL CARAJO *Aurora se asusta* ESCUCHA BIEN Y DETALLA TODO COMO TE LO CUENTE CORRECTO!_

 _Aurora: Esto ya no me está gustando… (Suspiro) Está bien Souichi comencemos…_

 _Bien…_

 _Se aclara la garganta…_

 _Esto comienza en el apartamento que actualmente comparto con este tonto, mis hijos su hermano y yo, había pasado un tiempo desde que decidimos aceptar el trabajo los chicos estaban en un campamento y el idiota este y yo estábamos de lo más tranquilos, puesto que Isogai al enterarse de que formaríamos parte de una misión muy importante, nos pidió descansar antes de entrar de lleno a nuestro próximo trabajo… *Su relajación deja de ser al recordar todo.* días que…. Ahg, que fueron los días más infernales de mi vida. Créanme convivir con el sexo femenino es más difícil que convivir con maleantes y gajes del oficio, ellas siempre hablan de los malditos cólicos, lo hinchadas que están, las espinillas que si tienen chuecas la nariz que si son delgadas y… todo ese centenar de cosas raras… y algo mucho peor ¡HOMBRES ESAS MUJERES SOLO VIVEN HABLANDO DE HOMBRES Y TAL PARECE TIENEN UN GUSTO PERVERSO CON LOS HOMOSEXUALES. Ejem… creo que ya me desvié. Bueno estábamos en el departamento ese día celebrábamos mi cumpleaños._

 _Les contare con detalle como paso todo porque es esencial ya que ese día este tonto y yo nos despedimos del sexo loco y psicópata y disfrutamos un feliz cumpleaños…_

 _Ahí estaba yo tirado en la cama esposado a los barrotes de esta, ¿Cómo ocurrió? Pues no se… ese tonto tiene una manía de distraerme que no me doy cuenta de lo que hacen sus manos, intentaba arrancar las esposas o alcanzarlo con una de mis piernas para golpearlo, pero es escurridizo el degenerado… se acercaba despacio y yo gritaba._

 **-¿Cómo rayos hiciste esto?-**

 **-Tengo mis mañas, Souichi…-**

 **-Idiota, ¡Sueltameeeee!-**

 _Estaba desesperado quería zafarme y romperlo en pedazos ¡Como disfrutaría rompiendo hueso tras hueso su anatomía! pero, aunque quisiera no podría…además creo que trataba de buscar una razón más fuerte para matarlo, Morinaga ese tonto se divertía más cuando notaba lo desesperado y enfadado que podía ponerme. A lo mejor ese tonto había creado un nuevo deporte llamado, ESCAPA DEL TIRANO. En fin creo que el verme retorciéndome como un gusano le causo gracia, a lo mejor me miraba tan miserable que daba incluso pena o risa por que dibujaba una mirada sádica y siniestra. En un momento tras de su espalda saca dos tubos, uno de crema batida y otro de… ¿Chocolate? ¿Qué demonios planea este degenerado? Me arrepiento de no haberme casado con la rara de Serena, esa mujer estaba loca pero no tanto como este idiota… observo que trae una cestita de fresas y que ¿Qué coños está haciendo?_

 **-Senpai, hoy es tu cumpleaños y quería celebrar devorando tu cuerpo.-**

 _Me susurra con esa maldita voz tan sensual y ronca, *Sonrojo* Debo admitirlo cuando me habla así se me erizan todos los bellos del cuerpo y me tiembla todo, malditas hormonas ¿Un momento no tengo eso? ¡MORINAGA ME HAS VUELTO RARO!_

 _Logre ver como ese pervertido se acercaba a mi cuerpo y tomaba mi camisa desabrochaba cada botón lentamente mientras me miraba con esa expresión en su rostro de querer devorarme por completo, yo tragaba grueso me sentía demasiado débil ante su mirada llena de lujuria y perversión. Es un insano sin remedio y es que… debo confesar que Morinaga tenía lo suyo… no es que sea un rarito pero logre apreciar su cuerpo aquella vez en la ducha y vaya sentaderas las que se carga ese desgraciado, ¡Juro que algún día le hare las mismas cochinadas que me hace! Pero… por ahora disfrutare._

 **-Senpai… esto será delicioso.-**

 _El infeliz se relamía los labios como si fuera a comerse un banquete delicioso, ¿Tan sensual me miraba en esa cama con mi camisa abierta, mis pantalones desabrochados y bueno ya la cicatriz casi no se miraba así que a lo mejor me miraba bien sexy *Inserte brillo en los ojos de Senpai y risa maniaca* Debo decir que si traigo a un tarado arrastrando la cobija y este tarado es muy agraciado eso quiere decir que debo tener algo ¿No?_

 _Lo aprecie con expresión dudosa, me estaba dando miedo tanto misterio._

 **-Ton-Tonto, idiota, ¿Qué vas a hacerme?-**

 _Mis pantalones fueron lanzados a otro lugar y mis bóxer también, ahora estaba como él quería, desnudo solo con la camisa abierta aun cubriendo mis delgados brazos, Morinaga ahora me besaba, su lengua rosaba mis labios y yo sentía que el fuego en mi interior incrementaba, odio cuando me besa así por que hace que me excite, no pude evitar soltar un maldito gemido en su boca, es que el desgraciado metió su lengua como ¡VIOLANDO MI BOCA! Esa maldita lengua es tan curiosa, tan soberbia que causa en mi temblores que no puedo contener. Sin darme cuenta Morinaga había logrado hacer de mi cuerpo un manojo de nervios sensibles, mientras me besaba yo lograba a percibir como un líquido algo caliente más bien cálido se esparcía por mi pecho haciendo una Y inicio en uno de mis pezones y de espacio al centro de mi pecho, luego subió a mi otro pezón y luego regreso por donde inicio para derramarse al centro de mi abdomen, el liquido se oscuro se concentró en mi ombligo y en ese pequeño hueco de mi bajo vientre y costillas. Al notar aquello separe mi rostro de él, ese tonto. Eleve mi rostro para apreciar lo que hacía, ¡ME HABIA HUNTADO DE CHOCOLATE! Lo mire con cara de asesino y cuestione severo._

 **-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-**

 **-Trato de prepararme un lindo bocadillo.-** _Respondió así no más el estúpido pervertido, para juntar sus labios con los míos de forma fugaz y rápidamente sonreía y guiñarme un ojo para irse a besar mi cuello y elevar un poco su boca y acariciar mi oreja con la punta de su lengua ¡MALDICION ME CONOCE BIEN SABE QUE ESO ME VUELVE LOCO! Yo me estremecí ante aquello y susurre._

 **-Ahg, basta… esto…-**

 **-Souichi…** _ **-**_ _Dijo lamiendo el borde de mi oreja y exhalando un jadeo que me puso ansioso.-_ **Voy a devorarte esta noche.-**

 **-¡AHG!-** _Gemí ante sentir como su boca, devoraba mi cuello como su fuera una de las más jugosas frutas y seguía bajando, entre besos para rápidamente, detenerse en mi pectoral y elevarse un poco para depositar la botella de chocolate en la mesita de noche y susurrar._

 **-Buen provecho.-** _Se agacho aun mirándome y saco su insana lengua, para lamer de manera sensual la punta de mi tetilla la cual estaba recubierta de chocolate._

 **-¡I-IDIOTA!-** _Grite abatido por la excitación. ¡Ese maldito degenerado! No note cuando succionó más de la cuenta, pero pude ver que al abandonar mi tetilla y dirigirse a la otra siguiendo el rastro de chocolate, la teta que antes trataba se puso roja y erecta, hijo de su maldita madre, ahora mi pene esta duro y excitado con solo eso… TEO DIO TE ODIOOOOO_ _ **.-¡**_ **Ah… Mo-Mori…. Morinaga no ahgg!-**

 **-Que rico Senpai.-**

 **-Bas-Bastardo, ¿Acaso no se supone que soy yo quien debería hacer eso? Es mi cumpleaños.-**

 **-No, porque yo sé que nunca lo haría.-** Sonrió estúpidamente, mirándome así como un perrito fiel.

 **-Idiota… ahg.-** _Me queje al sentir que su lengua lamia mi abdomen y se encargaba de borrar todo aquel rastro chocolatoso de mi piel blanca y tersa, (JAJAJAJAJA HAY SOU-CHAN) En fin fue comiéndome por completo, yo creí que ahí pararía la cosa pero noooo, siguió con la crema batida, tomo el bote de aluminio con presentación negra y letras rojas que decían WIPE CREAM y el muy infeliz hizo de mi pito un pastelito, solo le faltaba las cereza, Morinaga apreció la mesa en donde está la cesta ¿Debes estar bromeando?_

 **-Mira queda divino.-** Puso el pinche cereza en la punta de mi pene y yo susurro.

-Eres un maldito enfermo, ¿Acaso no aves que la comida se RESPETA? ¡Ahhg, o-oyeee!.- _Gemí al sentir como la humedad y lo helado de la crema batida inundaba mi duro grueso y caliente pene._

 **-¡Happy birthday Souichi!-** _Susurro para engullir de un zarpazo mi pene, yo agrande los ojos y trate de jalar las esposas que atrapaban mis muñecas a los barrotes de la cama, mientras sentía las lamidas y la humedad de su boca, ¡DIOS ESO ERA LA GLORIA! Mis piernas fueron perdiendo fuerza y mis malditas caderas comenzaron a moverse de manera que no puedo explicar (N/A: Admítamelo querías que te follaran ya) Cállate o no sigo._

 _(N/A vale, vale sigue adelante Sou-chan dios que calor hace)_

 _En fin, después de comerse toda la wiped cream, medio saco mi pene de su boca y mientras estaba así, me miraba así todo con cara de lujuriosos, cuando de la nada su lengua inicio a moverse rápidamente en mi glande y yo entonces… grite._

 **-¡Ahhg, Morinaga no… no hagas eso!-**

 **-¿Te gusta?-** _Dijo maléfico recorriendo todo mi miembro con gulosidad y saboreando cada espacio centímetro de mi amigo erecto, me estaba volviendo loco y no les mentiré que de un momento a otro me corrí, todo mi semen callo sobre su rostro y él nada más sonrió, ¡Esta enfermo! Estaba volviéndome loco y más aún cuando se limpió el rostro y lamio la comisura de su boca en donde había quedado un poco de mi blanquecino líquido seminal, para paso seguido mostrar un frasquito de lubricante, ahí si me tense y le grite._

 **-¡O-OYE, NO ESPERA, ¿NO VAS A SOLTARME?!-**

 **-No…-**

 _Respondió suavemente para untar mi entrada y prepararme con movimientos circulares, mi esfínter ya estaba acostumbrándose a la magnitud de Morinaga, ese infeliz tenía una enormeeeee, situación entre las piernas, ese tonto… él estaba listo ya estaba a punto de penetrarme cuando, el teléfono sonó y yo estaba con el alma en un hilo cantando un enorme grito de victoria en mi interior, estaba seguro que era del trabajo y ese tonto dejaría lo que hacía *Insertar risa macabra*._

 **-¿Hola?-** _Cuestiono rápidamente por el auricular, pero para mí desgracia y sorpresa él no me soltó ni siquiera me quito las esposas él más, bien tranquilamente tomo una de mis piernas y la abrió para con esa misma mano tomar su miembro y colocarlo en mi entrada y hacer presión._

 **¡I-idiota que haces!-**

 **-¡Masaki! ¿Qué sucede?-**

 _Masaki ese infeliz llamándole a Morinaga que se supone que está pasando, cometí un error al molestarme ya que Tetsuhiro lo noto y me dio una envestida que me descoloco y saco un gritillo_ _ **.-¡**_ **AHHMMMG!-** _Me cubrí la boca y trate de controlar las ganas que tenia de gritar, ese tarado sabia donde apuntar, estaba tocando ese lugar que me volvía loco, mierda._

 **-¿Qué dices e-esta noche?-**

 _Morinaga se detuvo un momento y carajo odio cuando hace eso, cuando aún tiene su pito dentro mío, puedo sentir como palpita ¡es horribleeeee! Asqueroso… a quien carajos engaño se siente tan extraño y no puedo controlar las ganas de mover mis caderas para que me envista, diablos te odio Morinaga._

 _Noto como al moverme ansioso Morinaga se contiene al gemir y me mira con cara de ¿Qué estás haciendo? Rápidamente el escucha lo que Masaki tiene que decirle y le corta la llamada, arroja el teléfono sobre su espalda para caer con fuerza al piso y se agacha hacia a mí, para devorar mi cuello, mientras sus caderas se mueven de manera sensual empujando su pene más adentro. ¡Ahhg, carajo amo eso! Pero no se lo diré jamás no lo sabrá y si alguien le dice LO MATOOO._

 **-Hummggg… Mo-Morinaga, Suelta…Suéltame ahgg.-**

 **-No Senpai, así puedo hacerte mío las veces que quieras y sin que opongas resistencia.-**

 **-Idiota… ahhggg, quiero hacerlo pero no así, es incómodo.-**

 **-No, me golpearas.-**

 _Odio cuando tiene razón, pero esta vez no era así quería jalarle los cabellos arañar su espalda decirle que el muy maldito me estaba volviendo loco demonios, maldita sea mi cuerpo sensible._

 **-Te golpeare igual cuando me sueltes.-**

 **-Ahhh está bien.-** Dijo.

 _Había ganado aun sin salirse, llevo su mano torpemente a la mesita de noche en donde tomo la llave de las esposas y finalmente me soltó, en cuanto lo hizo, yo no pude evitar apretarlo en un abrazo fuerte y cálido, abrí aún más mis piernas y deje que entrar todo lo que él podía meter en ese lugar, lo quería dentro quería que me destrozara por completo que me hiciera suyo, que me cogiera como nunca lo había hecho, ¡OH MORINAGA!_

 _(N/A: *Aurora muere…*)_

 _La cama estaba vibrando en pasión, ese era el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, jamás había sido tan bien tratado y recibido, ese tarado era un amante innato, odie a Masaki por que el maldito obtuvo su aprecio primero que yo, estaba furiosos solo de pensarlo pero ¡TOMA MASAKI ES MIO AHORA JAJAJAJA! Sonrió maléficamente y el pregunta._

 **-¿Qué es tan gracioso Senpai? Hummmg.-** _Cuestiona aun envistiéndome tan malditamente bien, si es que su pito y mi culo eran uno para el otro, la locura llego estábamos en lo mejor de las envestidas y besos, que no pude responderle no quería que supiera que me sentía como un maldito mocoso que gano un premio en la feria del pueblo._

 _Las envestidas aceleraron estaba al borde del deceso sentí esa vibración y esa sensación de calor que se irradia por todo el abdomen y estaba seguro que me correría, apreté lo más que pude mis músculos abdominales y por consiguiente rectales y Morinaga no soporto eso, el suele decir que la mejor parte es esa, cuanto me sentía tan apretado y deseoso por quererme correr y esa sensación llego. Mis piernas perdieron fuerzas y la cabeza me dolió al sentir como mi pene eyaculaba con deliciosas palpitaciones orgásmicas, ese placer era demasiado y solo duraba unos malditos segundos, demonios te odio Morinaga, te odioooo._

 _Pausa! Ahora te toca a ti loca suicida._

(N/A: *Souichi le echa agua a Aurora* Oh… okey O/O)

Aquella entrega había finalizado ambos estaban en la cama aun. Acariciándose era quizás la última noche que pasarían juntos pues la misión iniciaría mañana, la llamada de Masaki había dictado que era importante que llegaran hoy a la madrugada a la base de operaciones en Washington, para iniciar los preparativos en Souichi. Ambos no querían soltarse pero debían hacerlo puesto que también, esa noche llegaría Serena y sus hijos del campamento, además de Kunihiro ellos hubiesen querido llevarse a los chicos a las Vegas pero correrían peligro, ese sitio era un lugar peligroso con un loco terrorista suelto.

Souichi se sentaba en la cama aun temblaba y susurraba.- **No entiendo cómo es que puedo resistir tantas perversiones tuyas.-**

 **-¿Acaso no le gusto Senpai?-** Cuestionaba poniéndose en pie, desnudo totalmente Souichi chasqueo la lengua y apartando su cabello de su hombro derecho susurro.

 **-Iré a darme un baño.-**

 **-¿Quieres que vaya contigo…?-** Cuestiono tremendamente lujuriosos el oji verde quien no dejaba de babear por su peli largo.

 **-No gracias, cielos ¿eres insaciable o que carajos?-**

 **-Es que…-** Dijo para correr y acercarse a su ojo miel abrazándolo con recelo **.- Jamás me había sentido así con alguien, eres mi primer amor Souichi.-**

 **-Si claro lo mismo le dijiste a Masaki.-**

 **-¿Mmmm, sigue celoso Senpai?-**

 **-¿PARA QUE TE LLAMO ESE TONTO, ACASO NO SABE QUE TIENES VIDA PERONAL?-** Se preguntaba furiosos ya dentro el baño, moviendo su mano a la regadera y accionando el agua caliente y helada, procurando calcular una temperatura estable y buena para su cuerpecito, estaba en eso cuando Morinaga se acercó y susurro.

 **-Me dijo que debemos salir ahora en la noche para estar pronto en la madrugada… bueno al menos tú.-**

 **-¿Cómo que solo yo no entiendo?-**

 **-El concurso comenzara en dos meses, así que necesitan prepararte.-**

 **-Rayos a veces me arrepiento de todo esto.-**

Tetsuhiro esbozo una sonrisa y coloco su mano en el hombro del peli largo para susurrar **.- Vas a estar bien, sé que puedes hacerlo, eres el más capacitado para este trabajo.-** Mientras acariciaba su hombro los ojos de Tetsuhiro no pudieron evitar el ver aquella cicatriz en su pecho, tornando su mirada triste y llena de remordimiento.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-**

 **-Na-Nada.-** Susurro apartándose, para salir del cuarto de baño y permitir que él se tomara su ducha, mientras regresaba a la cama, para ponerse los bóxer y recordar ese terrible día acariciaba su rostro con ambas manos aún no se sacaba de la cabeza ese momento en que Souichi por poco pierde la vida.- **Debo estar atento, no puede pasarte anda malo…** \- Sus orbes observaron haca la puerta del baño y dos lagrimas se derramaron en sus mejillas, el dolor en su pecho aun seguía presente era su compañero y ahora amante definitivamente sentía algo más que solo aprecio por él.

R~~~*~~~H

La noche transcurría lenta y serena, ellos estaban arreglando las maletas para en cuanto llegaran los chicos y la mujer loca esa lograran irse a Washington DC, Souichi estaba ansioso no podía imaginarse las cosas que le sobrevenían el solo quería brillar y pasarle enzima a todos los policías de su jefatura los cuales siempre lo vieron como nada mas que el hijo del director. Ahora era su momento de brillar, estaba preparado listo y bien armado.

Morinaga llego a la sala el traía puesta una camisa manga larga azul oscura y unos pantalones negros, además de la sobaquera en la cual se depositaban dos armas, su placa muy bien ajustada en un extremo de este cinturón y colocando el saco en una silla se apresuró a hacer su corbata diciendo.

- **Los federales, pidieron que fueras tú específicamente pero… no quiero dejarte solo ya que trabajaremos en equipo.-**

 **-Tienes razón yo no puedo estar sin ti, eso es parte del trato, eres mi asistente así lo platearon…-** Expuso Souichi dando un último vistazo al folder negro en donde se detallaba el plan.

Era fácil, tenía que actuar como una chica citadina buscar pistas del terrorista informar a los agentes atrapar al tipo y eso era todo, tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un bebé. Pero quizás las cosas no serían tan fáciles. Souichi terminaba de ajustar su corbata negra a comparación de Morinaga el optaba por los colores más básicos blanco y negro y se acabó, se colocó su sobaquera al igual que lo hizo su compañero y susurro.

 **-Solo espero que no hagan tanta extrañeza conmigo…-**

 **-Despreocúpate a lo mejor solo será cosa de arreglar su cabello, pintura y ya.-**

 **-Okey, eso suena muy bien.-**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y soltaron un largo y enorme suspiro.

 **-¿En que nos metimos?-** Cuestionaron ambos en coro.

Ya estaban listos esperando a los chicos, los cuales pronto llegaron al apartamento Hana fue la primera en entrar corriendo y gritar con entera felicidad un enorme saludo de cumpleaños a su padre, mientras que Suitetsu también lo hizo, Kunihiro se quedo un poco ajeno a aquellas muestras de cariño mientras que Tetsuhiro se acercaba y cuestionada.

 **-¿Cómo estuvo el campamento?-**

 **-Aburrido como siempre.-**

Tetsuhiro sintió el desplante de su hermano, tal parecía el castaño había dejado de tenerle respeto, estaba en la edad más caótica y para ser honesto el no podía solo, puesto que no pasaba la mayoría de tiempo con él. No pudiendo hacer le dejo ir a su habitación en la cual el chico se encerró. Souichi habia visto todo desde donde estaba enseguida cuestiono a Hana.

 **-¿Oye que pasa con Kunihiro?-**

 **-Oh, eso… este, él tuvo un problema en el campamento.-**

 **-¡LO HUBIERAS VISTO VIEJO! GOLPEO A TODOS ESOS SUJETOS EL SOLO Y…-**

 **-¿KUNIHIRO HIZO QUE?-**

Grito Morinaga sorprendido, Serena se colocó al frente del paso del peli azul y susurro.- **Oye calma, es solo una etapa, el muchacho está creciendo, hay hormonas que andan revoloteando en su sistema, solo necesita un deporte y creo saber cuál será.-** Expuso muy tranquila la mujer de rasgos asiáticos y mirada relajada.

 **-Ya escuchaste a la loca digo… a Serena, no te preocupes, Morinaga, Kunihiro estará bien… bueno es hora de irnos.-**

 **-¡QUE! ¿Pero que no se iban mañana?-** Suitetsu estaba muy triste y sorprendido además.

- **No, tal parece las cosas se adelantaron, ¿oi, Serena te quedaras aquí?-**

 **-Sí, no te preocupes, me encargare de los chicos, ¡TU SOLO GANA ESE CONCURSO SOU-CHAN!-**

 **-Yo no voy a participar.-**

 **-Pero si entraras eso quiere decir que si lo harás.-** Souichi se erizo de pies a cabeza, estuvo a punto de romper en berrinche, pero lo mejor que pudo hacer fue relajarse y susurrar.

 **-Te espero afuera Morinaga.-**

 **-Bye, pa.-**

 **-Cuídate mucho viejo, estaremos viendo el show desde acá.-** El peli largo ya se iba por la puerta mientras que Tetsuhiro intento ir a la habitación de Kunihiro pero mejor no lo hizo se despidió de los chicos y finalmente bajo las gradas para encontrarse con Souichi quien fumaba un cigarrillo y susurraba.

 **-Oye, no te preocupes, tu hermano es un buen chico… de seguro solo se topó con unos idiotas y ya.-**

 **-Si… Es cierto…-** El rostro de Morinaga cambio a uno más animado y grito **.-¡Bueno hora de irnos!-**

 **-Ahg, si…-** Susurro entrando al taxi que les llevaría al aeropuerto, Masaki había sido claro debían de llegar lo más rápido posible, no querían atrasarse, el concurso estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y preparar a Souichi sería un reto sumamente enorme.

R~~~*~~~H

Cuartel general del FBI.

El ambiente era de caos completo, los agentes corrían de un lado a otro pues "el terrorista" había protagonizado un ataque el cual les tomó por sorpresa. Se suscitó en las últimas horas el lugar del hecho estaba cercano a las instalaciones de la policía del estado de Texas justo en el centro de convenciones de San Antonio Texas, en el lugar había una carta amenazadora que solo las autoridades como Inteligencia y las oficinas Federales tenían en su poder, afortunadamente el incidente no fue demasiado grave solo hubieron heridos pero eso quería decir mucho. El grupo radical estaba trabajando y no era ninguna broma las amenazas que habían encontrado en diferentes sitios de internet.

Estaban tratando con una amenaza eminente.

Masaki recorría los pasillos con su jefe a su lado Raiko leía una nota mientras el rubio extendía un folder a su superior diciendo.- **Hablamos con la agencia y la televisora, ninguna de las dos partes quiso cancelar o mover de estado el evento.-**

 **-Eso quiere decir que el plan sigue en pie.-**

 **-Sí señor, pero también hay un problema.-**

 **-¿Y ahora qué Junya?-**

 **-Inteligencia dice que, el sospechoso ya dejo de ser nada más un ciudadano con las características que antes se creyeron.-**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-**

 **-Señor, podría ser cualquiera en ese certamen, incluso algún presentador o alguna de las chicas del concurso.-**

Aquel hombre frunció el ceño, estaba pensativo cuando de pronto una mujer se acercó y grito.

 **-¡Señor, el presidente en la línea roja!-**

 **-Junya, tú y tu equipo… deben encontrar a este terrorista y a todos los implicados, antes de que sea la final de ese certamen entendido.-**

 **-Si señor.-**

El rubio se quedó en el pasillo, Raiko dejo de leer el informe detallado de Inteligencia y susurro.

 **-Esto se pondrá muy difícil, hay muchos sospechosos y los del grupo del islam quedaron descartados, eso solo indica que el Terrorista es de este país… no hay nadie en quien podamos desconfiar, ¿Qué haremos?-**

Los ojos del rubio observaron a las pantallas plasmas pegadas en los pedestales en toda la oficina en donde las noticias mundiales eran transmitidas, analizaba con real pesar aquellas imágenes del incidente, niños llorando y mujeres gritando, heridos y toda clase de angustia en general. Masaki trago grueso y susurro.

 **-Solo podemos confiar en Souichi Tatsumi y Morinaga Tetsuhiro…-**

 **-¿Esos dos idiotas?-**

 **-Si… ¿Por cierto en donde rayos están?-**

Raiko aprecio la hora en su reloj y respondió.- **Su avión se atrasó, por la lluvia en Manhattan.-**

 **-¿Y qué me dicen del reconstructor de imagen?-**

 **-Preferiría que me llamara… Especialista en belleza, señor Junya.-** Expuso el castaño haciendo presencia con su muy bien armado grupo de estilistas y enormes paquetes que rodearon la sala.- **Estamos aquí desde la medio día, ¿Podría decirme en donde vamos a colocar nuestro laboratorio?-**

 **-Por dios, ¿qué son; Acaso una secta? ¿Qué traen esas maletas los revisaron?-** Cuestionaba Raiko muy apurada y exasperada.

 **-No discutas Raiko, llévalos al salón gris.-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?-**

 **-Sí, nadie debe enterarse de esa transformación, nadie debe sospechar de Tatsumi… así que ese es el lugar perfecto.-**

 **-Bueno.-** Raiko paso al frente del de mirada gris y chasqueo los dedos diciendo.- **SIGUEME RARITO.-**

 **-Para su información la palabra correcta es Gay, ¿Oiga, sus puntas están abiertas que horror, quiere que le hagamos un tratamiento capilar…?-**

 **-No gracias, muchachito, no soy yo quien participara, deja todo tu esfuerzo y fuerzas para aquel sujeto.** \- La manada de estilistas se movió al elevador del oficio, Junya rápidamente saco su celular de entre sus elegantes ropas y marco aprisa el número que quería.

R~~~*~~~H

Aeropuerto de Washington DC.

Los dos corrían como locos por los pasillos de la pequeña terminal, se habían perdido estaban en el sitio equivocado ese sitio parecía la línea subterránea del metro en Nueva York, Souichi sudaba y miraba a Morinaga con entera furia, la razón por la que se habían perdido era porque el peli azul había ayudado a una anciana a llegar a su puerta para abordar el vuelo que la llevaría a Texas. La amabilidad les había salido cara, Souichi apreciaba el enorme reloj al centro de la terminal eran las 4 de la mañana y aun no salían de ese aeropuerto que parecía un hervidero de gente.

 **-¿Hacia a dónde?-**

 **-Esto es tu culpa estamos perdidos.-**

 **-Lo siento Senpai es que esa señora estaba bien perdida y pues…-**

 **-Ya cállate.-** Dijo el dándole golpe en el brazo para apreciar la gloria en los carteles pequeños de las paredes.- **Aquí es la salida vamos.** \- Se apresuraron a salir y al por fin ver la calle estaban realmente desorientados, ¿en donde estaba el norte en donde estaba el sur?, odiaban esa ciudad, ellos Nueva York siempre tenían el punto de orientación el cual era el World tride Center y ahí no había nada, más que edificios enanos de dos plantas.

 **-Santo cielo como odio esta ciudad.-**

 **-Senpai, conseguí un mapa mire…-**

 **-A ver…-** El móvil de Morinaga resonó demente y de manera acelerada el respondió.

 **-¿Diga, Masaki...?-**

 **-Dame eso.-** Grito Souichi **.- Oye, en donde rayos esta tu gente, no los veo.-**

 _ **-¡Llevan esperándolos ahí desde las 2 de la mañana! ¿En donde rayos están?-**_

 **-Pues, la verdad no se.-**

 _ **-Santo cielo, solo levanta la cabeza y lee la calle.-**_

 **-Mmmm, es que aquí no hay nombres de calles solo hay un estúpido edificio gris y más a los lados y el aeropuerto.-**

 **-Ya está bien, te daré la dirección, tomen un taxi y por favor dense prisa.-**

Rápidamente y ayudado por Morinaga escribieron la dirección en el GPS del celular de Souichi, ambos estaban agitados y muy apresurados, subieron a un taxi en donde el tipo hablaba de una forma un tanto confusa y con un asentó que los ponía nerviosos, dado a la prisa que llevaban Souichi amenazo con quitarle el auto si no se apresuraba. Finalmente después de varias luces rojas, una persecución policial y entre muchas otras cosas más, ambos llegaron a las oficinas del FBI pero no llegaron solos ni mucho menos libres.

Por la puerta grande entraban dos policías los cuales los tenían muy bien esposados.

-¡SUELTAME!-

-Souichi, cálmate, ¿Quieres que nos apresen?, relájate.-

El mas alto y serio de los policías se acero al escritorio de recepción, era un verdadero milagro que hubiera una aun trabajando a esas altas horas de la noche.

-Señorita, estos dos individuos dicen ser agentes de la agencia Federal ¿eso es verdad?-

R~~~*~~~H

Arriba Masaki revisaba una y otra vez los videos de seguridad del centro comercial, ya estaba muy cansado realmente necesitaba dormir pero era imposible sabiendo que había un loco afuera queriendo atentar contra la seguridad de un país, estaba por la cinta 14 de 27 cuando escucho sonar el teléfono de su oficina. El pauso todo y elevo el auricular para tocar un botón y decir.

 **-Agente Junya…-**

 **-Se-Señor, aquí hay dos sujetos que están bajo la custodia de la policía… Ellos dicen conocerlo…-** Masaki se acarició la cien y susurro, moviéndose a su computadora para observar las cámaras de recepción y golpear su frente expresando.- **Déjalos pasar, Riib.-**

 **-Si señor.-**

Masaki corto la llamada se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla reclinable y susurro.

 **-Santo cielo, ¿Esto de verdad resultara?-**

Luego de un rato ambos llegaron a las oficina del rubio quien les dedicó una mirada de desaprobación, el clima estaba silencioso nadie decía nada, aunque cierto peli azul si intento cortar el ambiente excusándose pero, no lo logro al escuchar.

 **-¿Y bien, que significa esta tardanza?-**

 **-Oye, no me hables así que no eres mi jefe.-**

 **Souichi, Masaki…-** Llamo nervioso Morinaga tragando grueso ya que ambos se miraban asesinamente, él sabía que no era ni por la tardanza ni por los problemas ocasionados al taxista y a la policía de Washington, sino más bien por el simple hecho de que dos rivales estaban ahí mirándose fijamente tratando de devorarse con la mirada, ¿qué pensaba cada uno? pues esto:

 _ **-"¿Cómo rayos se llegó a fijar Tetsuhiro en ese costal de huesos? No ha de servir ni para calentar la cobija."**_

 _ **-"Ese infeliz de seguro quiere que le deje el camino libre… pues ni una mierda, Morinaga es mío carajo."-**_

 _ **-"¿Debería de decir algo?"-**_

La tensión se podía percibir en el ambiente, si tenías imaginación podías ver las llamas salir de ambos, el ojo miel estaba furico y el rubio estaba al igual, mientras que Morinaga solo tragaba grueso y susurraba.

 **-Ma-Masaki… ¿Podríamos?-**

 **-PELO DE ESCOBA.-**

 **-CALLA IDIOTA, RUBIO OXIGENADO.-**

 **-¡ESTE ES REAL, MIENTRAS QUE TU Y TUS EXTENCIONES!-**

 **-YAAAAAAAAAAAA BASTA.-** Grito desesperado Tetsuhiro y muy furioso, tanto así que ambos notaron como él se ponía muy molesto, una mirada macabra y tremendamente asesina se formó en ese bello rostro.- **Bien, ahora que ya se calmaron, quiero que quede claro.-** Tetsuhiro se aclaró la garganta.- **Estamos en una misión eso quiere decir que no, mencionaremos ni haremos nada tonto, o relacionado a nuestras diferencias… Souichi hará su trabajo tu nos ayudaras dándonos instrucciones y yo ayudare a Souichi, y todo el mundo contento, ¿Qué les parece?-**

 **-Te romperé la cara cuando menos lo esperes.-**

 **-Adelante ¿quieres hacerlo? ¿Hoy mismo?-** Respondió un poco sofocado Masaki, Tetsuhiro respiro hondamente **.- Luego me encargare de ti, por ahora no puedo perder el tiempo con un inútil como tu.-**

 **-Puff, ¿Estas necesitando nuestra ayuda? ¿Quién es el inútil?-**

 **-Uhhh…. Golpe bajo.-** Dijo Morinaga, riendo para después regresar a la realidad y susurrar.- **Es decir, Masaki estamos aquí por trabajo ¿recuerdas?-**

 **-Esta bien…** -se puso en pie y se colocó el saco para encaminarse a la salida de la oficina y mientras caminaban, el extendía dos fólderes uno en el pecho de Morinaga y el otro directo a la cara de Souichi quien se quejó, estuvo a punto de bajarle los dientes a Junya pero el enseguida corto de lleno diciendo **.- Hoy hubo un atentado de "El Terrorista" Lo identificaremos así de aquí en adelante será una clave.-**

 **-Bueno si quieres que se entere que lo buscamos me parece bien.-** Corto Souichi molesto.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir**?- Cuestiono Masaki llegando al frente de la puerta del elevador y tocando el botón observo con seriedad al peli largo.

 **-Ese nombre no es nada original, es seguro que se va a enterar, ¿Qué quieres? que le pongamos un anuncio afuera del certamen de belleza que diga, Querido señor terrorista por favor no nos ataque**.- Souichi hablaba con sarcasmo Morinaga se soltó a reír y susurro.

 **-Bueno hay que aceptarlo Souichi tiene razón, deberían ponerle otro nombre si quieren que esta totalmente secreto, es decir que el FBI está intentado fraguar su atentado.-**

 **-¿Fraguar de donde sacas tantas palabras extrañas Morinaga?-**

 **-Discovery Channel Senpai…-**

 **-Idiota…-** Susurro.- **En fin, Masaki sugiero que le cambies el nombre a uno menos alarmante.-**

 **-De acuerdo hablare con mi equipo… ahora por favor ¿podrían entrar al elevador y avanzar?-**

Ambos entraron mientras leían el informe del atentado notaron algo curioso, ambos policías examinaban con atención las fotos del desastre, dándose cuenta que el asunto había sido exactamente al frente de una boutique de alto prestigio, quizás era un punto sin importancia a lo mejor no era nada solamente una cuestión de suerte para aquella Boutique. Sin embargo la duda quedo en los dos.

Finalmente llegaron al salón gris como así se llamaba a un enorme espacio abierto, que solo tenía cuatro paredes y muchas columnas, Souichi y Morinaga se miraron uno al otro y preguntaron.

 **-¿Qué es esto, la guarida de Batman o qué?-**

Masaki rodo los ojos y observo por sobre su hombro a Souichi cuestionando.- **Oye, ¿Comiste graciosin esta mañana?-**

 **-No fue zarcasmin y Morinaga comió chocolate con crema batida y una cerecita en un plato muy especial ¿Quieres saber cómo era el plato?-**

 **-Senpai…-** Susurro sonrojado.

 **-Idiota.-**

 **-Bastardo.-**

Morinaga soltaba un largo suspiro, esos dos no se podían llevar bien, estaba seguro que toda esta misión sería un desastre, completo, más aun lo que anuncio cierto castaño el cual grito al ver llegar a los tres.

 **-¡JESUCRISTO, QUE TE PASO!-**

Souichi se detuvo, al ver como Hiroto corría directamente a él y sujetaba su cabello gritando como un real demente.

 **-¡QUE LE HICISTE A TU CABELLO!-**

 **-¿Qué le hice de que hablas?-** Tatsumi lo miraba dudoso mientras el castaño analizaba al hombre a su frente y decía.

 **-Solo ha pasado un mes desde que te conocí y estas horribleeeee.-**

 **-¡¿Horrible yo?!-**

Masaki sonreía macabramente mientras Hiroto lloriqueaba y murmuraba **.- Recuerdo que cuando te conocí no tenías un nido de pájaros como cabello, ni tampoco tenías esas, malditas ojeras y… tu piel esta toda rasposa, ¿No te afeitas?-**

 **-Oye… ya deja de tocarme.-** Grito Souichi enfadado.

 **-SANTO CIELO, ESTO SERA UN REAL RETO PARA MI POR DIOS**.- Hiroto se giró, caminando al frente y aplaudiendo llamando así a su grupo, al mismo que contoneaba sus caderas, Masaki y Morinaga le miraron con atención ese si era caminar con elegancia y estilo y por supuesto sensualidad. Mientras Souichi.

 **-Oye tarado si quieres puedes sacarle una foto.-**

 **-Ejem… perdón Senpai…-** Se excusó de prisa Morinaga, para de repente ser empujado a un lado ya que todo el equipo de Hiroto sujetaba a Souichi y lo toqueteaban diciendo.

 **-¡Necesita, ejercitar su cuerpo!-**

 **-Hay que hacerle un tratamiento fuerte a su cabello.-**

 **-¡Estas gafas se van!-**

Los lentes redondos fueron arrebatados y cayeron al piso siendo pateados y destrozados.

 **-OYE NO.-** Morinaga estuvo a punto de ayudar a su Senpai, pero Masaki lo detuvo y susurro.

 **-Déjalo, ellos se harán cargo, ven vamos a hablar de el plan.-**

 **-E-Esta bien…-**

Mientras tanto Hiroto, metía mano a Souichi y susurraba.- **Mi dios como demonios ocultaremos esto.-**

 **-¡OYE IDIOTA QUE ESTAS TOCANDO!-** Souichi no pudo soportar eso y lanzo un golpe tremendo en el rostro de Hiroto quien se aparto y expuso.

 **-Oye… no poder hacerte una reina si sigues con ese humor de los demonios cariñito.-**

 **-¿Ca-cariñito?-**

Souichi era asediado de pies a cabeza, estaba mareándose pero no de ver tanta gente a su alrededor sino más bien de rabia contenida.

 _Esos idiotas amanerados me estaban tocando más de la cuenta ahhhhhhggg._

 _(N/A: Souichi no pondré todas esas palabras Soeces. *Aurora se molesta*)_

 _Tu solo escribe carajo…_

 _9N/A: Me niego no lo hare….* Más molesta y se cruza de brazos cierra su laptop* Hasta crees que pondré todo eso en mi escrito.)_

 _PERO SI ES MI DIARIO._

 _Morinaga: Corrección Senpai es el mío. *Sonríe tiernamente*_

 _Tu aléjate de mí pedazo de bestia, que bien te vi que te gustaba el rarito ese._

 _(N/A: AWWWW Souichi esta celoso)_

 _JAMAS ESO NUNCA, JAMAS…_

 _(N/A: ¿Entonces dime sigo o mejor lo hago a mi manera y a la de Morinaga-kun?)_

 _Está bien… sigamos…_

Finalmente estaba sentado en una mesa frente a Hiroto, extrañamente todo el grupo de tontos que lo estaban toqueteando desaparecieron, eso lo animo pero también lo asusto, ya que estaban reunidos en una esquina, corrían de un lado a otro y cuchichiaban entre ellos, además le miraban feo. Souichi dejo de ver esa bola de maniacos de la moda y estilistas y se enfocó en el castaño quien le observaba tiernamente y susurraba.

 **-Souichi… ¿Verdad?-**

 **-Si…-** Respondió con duda **.-¿Qué quieres basura?-**

 **-Mmm.-** Hiroto negó y se cruzó de brazos.- **Luego hablaremos de los modales, por ahora me interesa algo, ¿Qué talla de zapato eres?-**

 **-Mm… Di-Diez…-**

 **-¿DIEZ, QUE ERES… PIE GRANDE?-**

 **-Mggg, está bien está bien, soy Ocho.-** Hiroto sonrió de nuevo y dando unos aplausos emocionados, se agacho para tomar na caja que rezaba una marca cara de zapatos para mujeres.

 **-Muy bien cariño, lo primero que deberás de aprender es dominar a mis chicas.-**

 **-¿Qué chicas?-**

 **-LOS ZAPATOS TONTITO.-**

Hiroto se sonrojo llevo sus manos a las mejillas y dijo emocionado y muy excitado. **\- Mis niñas son la marca más cara de todo el mundo de la moda, Gucchi, estación primavera de este año, ¿No son hermosos?-** Susurro abriendo la caja dejando ver unos zapatos de tacón negro, con una punta del tamaño del dedo medio y una plataforma en la base donde iba los dedos.

Souichi entro en estado vegetativo, pero después comenzó a reír con violencia, tanto así que asusto a Hiroto y dijo.

 **-Ni muerto me pondré esas cosas.-** Arrojo la caja y uno de los zapatos cayó al piso manchando su bella y brillante superficie de charol, Hiroto se dejó caer al piso y grito.

 **-IZQUIERDA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.-**

 **-Oye tú, de veras necesitas un doctor y rápido.-** Souichi se puso en pie y grito.- **No voy a ponerme esas cosas, busca algo que no tenga tanto tacón o que sea deportivo no se.-** Hiroto noto como él hablaba y hablaba como una lora hablando de los horrendos zapatos tenis que saco de una bolsa, el castaño se fue poniendo de pie y un rostro psicópata se apreció en todo él, sus ojos grises parecieron cambiar a dorado y entonces el hablo serio y grave.

 **-Jamás te perdonare que le hayas echo un rayón al charol de estos Gucchi Souichi Tatsumi.-**

 **-POR DIOS NI QUE FUERAN A ROMPERSE.-**

 **-No pero yo romperé tus piernas, Literalmente.-** Gruño para lanzarlo al piso de manera precipitada y arrancarle los feos zapatos tenis que traía puestos al tiempo que gritaba **.-¿Cómo se te ocurre usar tenis con saco y corbata? ¡Eso es un atentado contra la moda!-**

 **-Oi,…-**

Un grito se escuchó y Morinaga se angustio, ese era Souichi trato de ir en su ayuda pero Masaki lo detuvo y susurró.

 **-El estará bien, ahora mira escúchame, hablemos del nuevo nombre… además quería mostrarte los videos de vigilancia.-**

 **-Pero Souichi…-**

 **-No calma, Hiroto no es un asesino a lo mejor necesite privacidad y ya verás todo saldrá bien, necesito que me ayudes a afinar detalles, ya que pienso que Souichi será el señuelo y…-**

 **-Nada de Eso Masaki, no puedes poner en riesgo a Souichi.-**

 **-Está bien, tienes razón… ven conmigo te explicare la lista de sospechosos y ya luego se los dices a Souichi ene l hotel.-**

 **-Sí, está bien…-**

Ellos partieron en dirección de las oficinas Raiko se quedó en el salón gris para ayudar al equipo de Hiroto quien ahora apreciaba a un Tatsumi más sumiso y por decir aterrado, ese demonio llamado Hiroto era más terrible que el mismo por lo tanto prefirió quedarse quieto y obedecer sus órdenes las cuales fueron.

 **-Bien ahora que "decidiste" ponerte los tacones, debes aprender a usarlo ¿No queremos que te caigas en la pasarela o sí?-**

 **-Maldita sea.-**

 **-Vamos querido, será divertido.-**

 **-¿Por qué mejor no te los pones tú y me enseñas?-**

 **-Oye buena idea, pongámonos los tacones ¡juntas!-** Hiroto le abrazo emocionado.

 **-Oye, cosa rara aléjate de mí, yo no…-**

 **-Vamos cielito, ¿Qué eres un gay de closet?-**

 **-Más bien… un homofóbico en potencia, QUITA TUS MANOS DE MÍ.-**

 **-¡Santo cielo! ¿Eres Homofóbico…? no entiendo ¿Entonces por qué aceptaste el trabajo?-**

 **-Por qué no me quedo de otra.-** Susurro enfurecido.

 **-Honestamente no te entiendo, pero no debemos perder tiempo, en conversaciones sin sentido vamos mira, ya me puse los míos.-** Expuso señalando sus pies **.- Ahora bien lo primero que debes hacer es caminar suavemente despacio y con estilo, planear.-**

 **-¿Planear que es eso?-**

Hiroto le mostro sus pasos eran los de una real reina de pasarela, Souichi sudo una gotita y pensó **.-"¿Maldita sea por qué acepte?"** \- Hiroto dio tres vueltas más y escucho decir de Souichi **.-¿Tu acaso usas los tacones en tu casa o que ayos?-**

 **-Bueno… es un pequeño secretito que guardo jajaja.-**

 **-Hummg, bueno… entonces ¿Cómo era?-** Dio el primer paso y se fue al piso, se le doblo el pie y callo redondo d cara, Hiroto se soltó a reír y susurro.

 **-No es posible.-**

 **-Estos malditos zapatos son un tentado y un arma letal para las mujeres.-**

 **-¡No seas ridículo! –** Expuso poniéndole de pie y ayudándole a tomar equilibrio **.- Piensa que son patines.-**

 **-¿Qué parte de nunca he hecho esto no entiendes?-**

 **-Vamos, ¿no vas a dejar que unos taconcitos de unas cuantas pulgadas te derroten o sí?-**

 **-Unas cuantas pulgadas ¿Dices? siento que se me romperá el pie…-** Hiroto se soltaba a reír y acariciaba la espalda de Souichi.

 **-Eres lindo.-** Tomo aire y expuso **.- El truco, es pensar en el tacón de aguja ser elegante, sacar el pecho y el trasero, además de sentirte la mujer más bella y exitosa del mundo.-** Souichi suspiro hondo y murmuro.

 **-¿Qué acaso no sabe que tiene pito?-**

Hiroto caminaba elegantemente nada que ver con Souichi que no pasaba de dos pasos, la dura prueba duro hasta la una de la tarde y los tacones lo estaban matando, pero al menos había logrado caminar 10 pasos sin caerse, aunque su postura daba mucho que desear Hiroto suspiraba hondo y sintiendo la cercanía de Raiko a su lado susurro.

 **-Qué bueno que tenemos dos meses para prepararlo.-**

 **-¿Tú crees que lo lograra?-**

 **-Si logra cambiar su forma de penar a lo mejor si…-** Raiko y Hiroto suspiraron hondo al notar como volvía a caerse, Souichi en el piso se arrancó los tacones y murmuro tocando sus pies hinchados y rojos.

 **-No puedo más, eso es peor de lo que pensé, ¿Por qué las mujeres usan estas cosas?-**

Hiroto se sentó a su lado y expuso **.- Porque ellas quieren sentirse bellas para el amor de su vida…-**

 **-¿Y que se supone que trate de sentir yo?-**

 **-Pues no se… eso depende de ti… en fin iremos a almorzar tienes descanso, luego retomaremos.-**

 **-Dame un respiro no siento los tobillos.-** Hiroto sonrió tiernamente y negó diciendo.

 **-No… no pararemos hasta que logres dar 10 pasos sin caerte y puedas girar.-**

Souichi estaba un poco exhausto, más que todo adolorido, busco con la mirada a Morinaga pero no lo encontró intento ponerse en pie pero fue inútil, todo desde la pantorrilla hacia abajo le dolía. Decidió quedarse ahí y pensar detenidamente en cómo encontrarle el truco a caminar con tacones, pero era enormemente imposible sus pies no estaban hechos para ese tipo de cosas extrañas y dolorosas. Se sintió derrotado; sin embargo.

 **-Senpai…-**

La dulce voz de Morinaga lo saco de su triste situación, Tetsuhiro le ayudo a ponerse en pie a costa de varios gemidos de dolor.

 **-¿Estas bien?-**

 **-Un poco adolorido es todo.-**

 **-Estas trabajando duro, sé que podrás contra eso… mira traje comida…-**

 **-¿Qué trajiste?-**

 **-Lo que te gusta, torta ahogada, encontré un restaurante mexicano por aquí cerca.-**

 **-QUE RICO.-** Arranco la bolsa que cubría y se lo devoró en un instante se había llenado la camisa y la comisura del cabello incluso, parte de sus cabellos, Hiroto casi se muere al ver eso…

 _Pausa!_

 _Bueno degeneradas ese fue el primer capítulo ¿Qué les pareció mi forma de narrar? Si dicen que no les gusto las golpeare aunque sean mujeres, *Morinaga le da un codazo* Es decir espero que haya sido de su agrado… lamentablemente este capítulo se terminó por hoy ya que no quiero que piensen que doy vergüenza lastima y todo ese montón de cosas raras.* Morinaga lo ve serio* ¿Qué que dije?_

 _Morinaga: Senpai… si sigues así Aurora dejara de tomarte en cuenta y seré yo quien relate todo._

 _Nada de eso idi… Morinaga, ya le tome ritmo a esto de la escritura y de contarle todo a esta demente, así que si alguien se opone a mis órdenes les dejare caer chicle en sus cabellos jajajaja._

 _Aurora: ¿A sí que tú fuiste Souichi? *Se quita el gorro que lleva puesto y muestra un chicle en su cabello.* Por tu culpa tendré que raparme._

 _Es que ese color es horrrendooooo._

 _Morinaga: Senpai, BAKAAAA._

 _Bueno ya… se acabó nos vemos después si es que quieren…._

* * *

 _ **Bien aquí termina el primer capítulo de RUSH HOUR 2 espero se hayan divertido con la fabulosa intervención de Souichi, etto dejare una encuesta de acuerdo…**_

 _ **Si desean que siga siendo Souichi el que narre las partes sexosas y algunas partes de la historia, dejen su comentarios y si no pues nooo dejen comentario y yo entenderé n_n aunque no me culpen si les cae misteriosamente un chicle en la cabeza xD**_

 _ **En fin me largo yaaaa gracias por su atención y por resistir mis desvaríos jajajaja saludos a todos!**_


	2. Chapter 2 SASHA VALENTINE

**Hello!**

 **Por favor disfruten el capitulo perdonen la espera y por favor lean las notas finales n_n/**

* * *

 **Rush Hour: Peligro en las Vegas.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga**

 _POVS Souichi:_

 _Aja hola locas enfermas, hace mucho que no nos mirábamos *Pose de enfado* pero ese tiempo ya se acorto, logramos capturar a los extraterrestres que se llevaron a Aurora al más allá y por fin está escribiendo con libertad, ¿No es verdad Morinaga? *Souichi voltea a ver a su compañero el cual está atando a una chica a la silla y la pone frente al computador. *_

– _Sí, Si… si POR FIN la logramos salvar.–_

– _PAR DE LOCOS SUELTENEME. –_

– _No, Aurora aunque quiera hacerlo, no puedo. –_

 _Pues sí, debes seguir nuestras aventuras de policías o ya lo olvidaste, YA CASI PASO UN AÑO DEBERIA DARTE VERGÜENZA._

– _AHG… está bien, está bien, lo siento estaba buena la pachanga con los extraterrestres. –_

 _Nada, ya es hora que te sientes a escribir lo que te voy a narrar. *Souichi se sienta a su lado derecho y Morinaga al izquierdo* ¿Lista?_

– _Está bien, pero deben soda o azúcar al menos. –_

 _Eso te lo iras ganando bien… comencemos…_

– _O…okay…–Aurora se truena los dedos…_

R~~~~*~~~H

 _La situación se había buleto toda una locura, mi Senpai se había encargado de practicar todas esas semanas con esos terribles zapatos, pronto le encontró el truco ya que hasta incluso el esquivaba y corría por todo el salón en el que estábamos que yo insisto parece la guarida de BATMAN; en fin esa mañana era la tercera semana y por fin Hiroto estaba complacido por ver caminar a mi hermoso peli largo como una garza al medio de ese enorme salón,_

 _APUSA!_

– _¡OYE! ¡¿Morinaga que no iba a ser yo quien narra?!–_

– _Yo voto con que Morinaga Narre. –_

– _Tú no tienes poder aquí loca ahora escribe y tu calladito te ves más bonito o no usare aquello que me pediste de nuevo.–_

– _Ah, uh…. Está bien Senpai continúe. –_

– _Vaya hasta que por fin son racionales. –_

 _Me dedique a ser que pareciera alguien muy elegante muy pretencioso, pero sobre todo… no iba a permitir que mi orgullo fuera herido por lo tanto yo evite a toda costa el caminar como era debido, planear ¿cómo me dijo ese enfermo Hiroto? POR SUPUESTO QUE NO. Souichi Tatsumi no contonea sus caderas ni en este mundo ni en el otro no soy de esa clase de personas que aceptaran acatar órdenes menos de un rarito…_

 _Narrativa…_

Souichi seguía las instrucciones de su entrenador o al menos algunas que este le pudiera dar en el arte del modelaje, no tenía opción ya que por mandato de los de arriba debían acelerar el proceso de cambio en su apariencia y forma de actuar, aunque eso estuviera muy lejos de la meta el trataba si claro que "Trataba".

Y debía hacerlo por el bien del país ya que debido a las alertas los organizadores del evento de miss Estados Unidos adelantaron este a un mes, por lo tanto, Tatsumi tenía exactamente menos de dos semanas; Daisuky entonces se vio en la necesidad de meter precio, se convertiría en un verdugo de la moda y de la urbanidad para ese cabernario a su muy estilo el aplaudía y exponía.

– **Eso es cariño ya puedes manejar los zancos, ahora pon un poco de entusiasmo a las caderas, que se note que eres una bella mujer.–**

– **Por si no te enteras tengo, algo ahí abajo.–**

Arremetía bastante serio Souichi, mirándolo asesino y pasando a su lado, ante la mirada impresionada de Hiroto quien agregaba a aquel comentario del platinado.

– **Claro que lo se mi próxima meta es desasirme de él.–**

Algo golpeo su orgullo con una fuerza tal que casi cae al piso si no fuera por el equilibrio tan experto que había ganado con esas agujas del demonio, rápidamente se giró y respirando aceleradamente y con voz de ultra tumba cuestiono completamente intrigado.

– **Pero ¿qué has dicho? –** Tatsumi miraba al castaño con furia, se movilizo rápidamente para acercarse al especialista y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa preguntando. **–¿De qué mierdas estás hablando?–**

– **¿Cómo crees que vas a participar en el concurso de traje de baño? –**

El rostro de Souichi se puso de colores, comenzando de rojo a pasar a morado y por ultimo pálido, giro su rostro para observar a Masaki y a Tetsuhiro a lo lejos los cuales estaban afinando detalles con los superiores, en un lapso de segundos Morinaga se giró y saludo asistiendo a su compañero dándole la fuerza y los ánimos de seguir adelante con la locura que estaba suscitándose, fue entonces cuando Tatsumi comprendió que lo que este sujeto estaba diciendo tenía que llevarse si o si a cabo.

Finalmente, respiro hondo y volvió a dar una vuelta, para modelar.

Hiroto agrando la mirada y expuso bastante emocionado.

– **¡Mi vida ves, SACALE TODO EL TALENTO A ESAS CADERAS!–**

– **Si no cierras la boca te arranco a i lo que te cuelga para que te conviertas en una bailarina. –**

– **Ajaja, dudo que lo encuentres. –**

El aura demoniaca de Souichi se volvió a percibir, observaba a Hiroto con un cierto tic ene l ojo mientras susurraba con voz baja. – **Este sujeto me da miedo.–** Daisuky estaba emocionado pero había algo que lo estaba molestando desde que llego y era las horribles ropas típicas que el tenia.

Hiroto no debía de perder tiempo dado a que pudo darse cuenta que el movimiento en sus caderas era asombros y peligroso, elevo una mano a su mentón y acaricio por unos segundos, hizo cuentas en su cabeza y chasqueo los dedos, rápidamente una mujer llego a su lado a la cual susurro algo y enseguida ella corío hasta el fondo de la habitación.

– **Listo Souichi creo que por lo menos la fase uno esta lista. –**

El mencionado se lanzaba al piso de manera tosca y se arrancaba los tacos, al menos sus pies se habían acostumbrado a ese horrible encierro, los juanetes que se había hecho se fueron gracias a los concejos de ese tal Hiroto, los cuales consistieron en remojar cada noche en agua y sidra de manzana, eso revitalizaba sus pies, se sentían tan suavecitos que se quedó un poco impresionado incluso en su cabeza podía recordar mientras acariciaba sus pies como Morinaga se había hecho adicto a esos delgaduchos y largos pies viniendo a sus memorias la noche más ardiente.

– **Infeliz. –** Decía Souichi mientras recordaba la noche llena de pasión en el hotel en el que se estaban hospedando, finalmente y luego de limpiarse la sangre de la nariz escucho pasos acercársele, era Hiroto quien traía algo en las manos y miraba con seriedad al peli largo al quien dijo.

– **Souichi-chan venga conmigo. –**

Se puso en pie y mientras iban en camino de uno de los vestidores temporales del lugar Hiroto exponía. Uno de esos biombos muy al estilo japonés, tenía papel blanco con un enorme árbol de Sakura dibujado, aquel Biombo en especial era muy curioso y especial pues el mismo especialista de modas lo había llevado.

– **Ahora que quieres. –**

– **Todo va muy bien, solo falta afinar detalles y este es uno que debe afinar, es inverosímil que luzca una figura radiante, desde ahora se acabó el café, las donas, las tortas ahogadas y todas esas porquerías que le entran a la boca… a partir de ahora usted pensara y comerá como una mujer… una mujer cuyo interés es no subir de la talla 4 ¿Entendido? –**

– **Talla cuatro, ¿Y eso cómo es en talla masculina? –**

– **La verdad creo que… no quieres saberlo–** Hiroto inicio a sudar él sabía que había mucha diferencia y por lo tanto termino diciendo. **–Mire usted déjeme eso a mí, ahora venga le ayudare a ponerse esto. –**

– **¿Qué es eso? –**

– **Pues…–**

Hiroto extendía lo que parecía una enorme faja pero resultaba que no era eso, era más bien un corsé muy pequeño cuya función tendría apretujar la cintura de aquel chico, Souichi al notar que le desabrochaba la camisa y lo giraba para quitársela susurro.

– **¿O-oye?–**

– **Descuide es una fajita no apretara mucho se lo prometo. –**

– **Humm, bueno. –**

Souichi inocentemente se dio la vuelta, noto como una cosa se colocaba al frente de su abdomen en realdad si parecía una faja, pero le pareció muy rara ya que tenía unas tiras sobresaliendo de un costado y unas varillas de un material un poco duro, aquellas tiras fueron las que con mucha paciencia y empeño Hiroto fue enhebrando una a una para quedar listo y por consiguiente, el siguiente paso sería apretar aquellas tiras, sujeto ambas tiras con sus manos y susurro al de mirada caramelo.

– **Ahora si tome un largo respiro por favor. –**

– **¿Y eso para que?–**

– **Es necesario vamos, cierre los ojos y tome todo el aire que pueda.–**

– **De acuerdo. –** Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y en el momento justo que cerró los ojos algo le apretó con fuerza desde atrás, era horrible y bastante perturbarte, se soltó en un jadeo y se agarró de la pared que estaba al costado izquierdo en donde estaba asegurado el Biombo gritando o apenas haciéndolo **.–¡PERO, QUE… AHH… RAYOS HACES!–**

PAUSA!

 _Aurora y Morinaga se sueltan a reír como locos mientras Souichi hacia bilis._

– _Después de eso ya no tiene una figura varonil.–_

– _Calla Morinaga que me muero. –_

 _Ustedes dos pares de idiotas. *Golpe certero en ambas cabezas* Aurora sigueeeee._

– _Ay…. Está bien. –_

– **Necesito que lleves esto puesto por siete días y debe estar muy bien ajustado. –** Dijo colocando la rodilla en su espalda baja y apretando las tiras para amarrarlas y así soltarle y diciendo con dos manitas en sus bocas impresionado. **–Por dios su cintura es preciosa. –**

– **N…No pue…Puedo respirar…–**

– **Awww jijiji. Esa es la idea mi vida. –** Hiroto reía con ternura. **–Detalles, detalles…–** lo jalo para que saliera mientras le colocaba la camisa a botones en sus hombros y agregaba **. –Bien escuchen todos, necesito que alisten todos los elementos para iniciar la prótesis de busto. –**

– **Sí señor. –**

La mayoría corría de un lado a otro, Masaki y Tetsuhiro por fin terminaban de afinar detalles con el superior cuando se acercaron a Souichi quien no parecía moverse y se miraba encorvado. Morinaga rápidamente se le acerco y cuestiono.

– **¿Souichi que sucede? –**

– **I…mm–**

 _PAUSA!_

 _Oye en realidad usan esas cosas las mujeres eso pareció tortura china por que lo hacen, yo sentía que todo mi intestino se había hecho añicos._

 _Aurora: AJAJAJAJAJA, POR DIOS, NO PUEDO DEJAR DE REIRME._

 _Morinaga: Pero Senpai si se miraba precioso._

 _Souichi: Sabes una cosa, no volveré a recordar eso mejor pasemos a ora cosa._

 _Aurora: Eso nunca… muajajaja_

 _Souichi: TE ODIOOOO._

R~~~~*~~~H

Mientras nuestros agentes sufren, digo, están alistándose en el otro extremo del país, la música de opera se escuchaba por todo lo largo y ancho de una casa antigua, en esta se podían ver retratos antiguos, muchos premios de belleza antiguos entre otros, alguien estaba armando lo que parecía ser una bomba con la última tecnología, sin duda alguna era un profesional en lo que hacía y para evitar todo tipo de pista en sus futuros atentados él o ella se encontraba con guantes y una máscara de esas que usan los doctores además de un gorro de cirujano.

El tiempo en la bomba se estaba configurando, con sumo cuidado pues si algo no iba bien algo peor sucedería, el terrorista por fin termino de armar aquel artefacto y lo resguardo con calma en lo que parecía un radio antiguo, de color café con bordes de color dorado y controles de color verde, todo estaba muy bien planificado, ocultaría la bomba muy fácilmente ya que el concurso en esta ocasión tenía como tema, disco de los años 80 y para celebrarlo, varios de los objetos de utilería se basarían en aparatos antiguos, Con mucha calma aquel producto fue puesto entre dos almohadas de polietileno para que no le pasara nada y se sellaba con tape transparente.

Y no era el único, pues mientras él se retiraba la máscara observaba los muchos paquetes del mismo tamaño y la misma marca a un costado, eran alrededor de unos 50 paquetes de la misma forma.

– **Con esto, hare un enorme orificio en ese lugar.** –Expuso con una voz grave y sumamente deteriorada. **–Se arrepentirán ya lo verán. –**

R~~~~*~~~H

 _La semana se estaba yendo rápido honestamente no sabía cómo demonios soporte llevar ese maldito corsé en mi cuerpo, que pedía a gritos zafarme de esa tortura, pero dado a que era una misión y la cual era la más importante de mi trabajo no deje de llevarlo, debo admitir que fue muy gratificante retirarlo cuando necesitaba ducharme, pero más gratificante ver al inútil de Tetsuhiro intentar el ponérmelo. Descubrí que ese sujeto no es tan fuerte como imaginé, era demasiado débil, pero era mío._

 _Esa mañana estábamos desayunando él comía un croissant y yo comía una tostada y jugo, ¡ME ESTABAN MATANDO! Pero bueno eso era poco para lo que se venía…_

El teléfono sonó en la habitación, Souichi se devoro con prisa la tostada presintiendo que se trataba de Masaki quien molestaba de nuevo, pues siempre llamaba en las mañanas para saber si aún estaba en Washington, ese rubio lo conocía muy bien y tenía la ligera sospecha de que Tatsumi huiría. Sin embargo.

Esa llamada no fue de aquel rubio sino más bien…

– _ **¡Papi! –**_

– **Chicos.–** Expuso el pelo largo, a su lado Morinaga llegaba con una tasa de café aun en sus manos y un expediente en la otra.

– _ **Hola.–**_ Saludaron los tres para finalmente ser la madre de los pequeños quien tomo el aparato y expuso.

– _ **Oye, Souichi, los niños y yo estamos yendo a las Vegas. –**_

– **¿Pero de que hablas mujer loca? –**

– _ **Pues es que ¿recuerdas a Miranda? –**_

– **NO.–** Respondió tajante y muy molesto.

– _ **Bueno ella se ganó un boleto para la inauguración del concurso de miss estados unidos, pero se enfermó, le dieron paperas y está en cama ella y toda su familia. –**_

Tetsuhiro escuchaba todo con calma, mientras leía y bebía su café, por otro lado, Souichi rodaba los ojos y expresaba.

– **No te creo nada. –**

– _ **Es la verdad, además Suitetsu me conto que estarás en cubierto en el concurso, ¡Y QUEREMOS APOYARTE!–**_

– _ **siiiii.–**_ Gritaron todos los que estaban en la línea, Souichi casi se cae al piso y grito.

– **¿Qué acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer, que pasara con la escuela? Y Kunihiro debe asistir a la escuela superior. –**

– _ **Solucionado, estos chicos son unos genios, bueno más bien Kunihiro les enseño y pasaron el año antes que los demás. –**_

– **Maldición.–**

– **Souichi…–** Expreso Morinaga tomando el auricular y susurrando. **–Creo que no hay de otra además pienso que si tienes apoyo te sentirás más cómodo. –**

– **Pero Morinaga tu sabes que hay un loco psicópata suelto no podemos amenazar la seguridad de mis hijos y la de tu hermano. –**

– **Para eso estamos aquí…–** Expreso el peli azul.– **Lee-san no se preocupe puede traerlos a todos.–**

– **PERO CON LA CONDICION QUE SI PASA ALGO HARAS LO QUE YO DIGA.** –Grito Souichi.

– _ **¡Claro!–**_ La llamada paso a despedidas y finalmente se finalizaba, ambos suspiraron hondamente extrañaban a sus seres queridos pero, la misión debía continuar, Tetsuhiro mostro el archivo mientras salían de aquel apartamento a su colega el cual lo tomo con calma y cuestiono intrigado acomodando la montura de sus lentes redondos.

– **¿Qué es esto? –**

– **Son los perfiles de las posibles sospechosas. –**

Souichi hojeaba uno por uno y Morinaga señalaba a las chicas que figuraban entre las sospechosas. **– Ella es Ansley Winner representando de Misisipi, es una posible sospechosa ya que su madre en el concurso de miss estados unidos de hace 7 años fue descalificada por fraude en los votos.–** El platinado de acariciaba la barbilla y susurraba.

– **Puede ser, que ella este buscando vengarse. –**

– **Ella es Veronica Sair representante del estado de Georgia… Sus padres son practicantes del Islam, y creen que ella esta infiltrada. –**

– **Racistas. –**

Morinaga asentía, y con calma pasaba la hoja para mostrar a una chica rubia **.–Ella es… Loren Tromps, ella es la hija del dueño del Hotel y la que representa al estado e Nevada.–**

– **Espera por que la hija de ese sujeto esta como sospechosa. –** Ambos se miraban a los ojos y entonces lograron concordar con una respuesta.

– **¡El seguro! –**

– **Así es.–** Expreso Morinaga.

– **En realidad la gente es tan predecible. –**

– **Si lo es, en fin debes hacerte amigas de ellas y tratar de sacar algo de información. –**

Souichi se erizo por completo **. –¿Yo amigo de esas tipejas? –**

– **Souichi…–**

– **Ya está bien, mejor apurémonos o debo de llegar temprano antes que ese Hiroto sufra derrame facial.–**

Morinaga asintió, con suma prisa tomo su saco y se dirigió a la puerta de aquella habitación siguiendo a su compañero amante y amigo, ambos estaban transitando el pasillo mientras conversaban del clima en clave pues al ser ahora agentes Federales debían estar alertas a todo y vigilantes. Llegaron al elevador y adentro de este Souichi cuestión.

– **¿Viste algo extraño? –**

– **No Senpai. –**

– **No lo sé… siento que alguien nos vigila.–**

El elevador llego a su destino el cual era, el parqueo subterráneo, al salir de aquella cabina una figura a lo lejos les tomaba fotos muy silenciosamente, mientras ellos se subían al auto que les llevaría al edificio en donde se llevaría a cabo el cambio más importante.

R~~~~*~~~H

Ya estaban entrando a la enorme habitación subterránea y en cuanto se abrieron las puertas ambos agentes notaron como todo el mundo corría de un lado a otro muy apresurados, Morinaga analizo todo y noto que hasta los de laboratorios estaban ahí, había tres estaciones en las que se estaban alistando una cierta cantidad de objetos, desde camas reclinables con dos chicas que parecían ser manicuristas, hasta los especialistas de prótesis del país.

Souichi al notar todo aquello, decidió dar la vuelta y escapar, pero, Morinaga lo tomo de la mano y expuso.

– **Souichi debes ser fuerte. –**

– **NO YA NO QUIERO. –**

– **Vamos llego el momento, demuéstrele a todos que usted es el mejor. –**

– **No quiero ser un niño llorón pero… YA NO QUIERO.–**

Mientras Tetsuhiro evitaba que saliera corriendo, Masaki llego al lado de ambos corriendo, el llevaba puestos su traje más serio y expresaba a Morinaga **.–Tetsuhiro, hay un comunicado, la policía de Nevada necesita que lleguemos antes que las participantes para entrenar a los equipos especiales en dado caso suceda el atentado.–**

– **¿Irnos ahora? –**

– **Sí, es necesario.–**

– **¡CLARO! –** Estaban a punto de movilizarse cuando Souichi Tatsumi se postro al frente de ambos y con una mirada asesina cuestiono.

– **¿A dónde y con permiso de quien Morinaga? –**

– **Souichi…–**

– **Oye Tatsumi, esto es trabajo serio que pretendes. –**

– **A mí no me vengas con eso Junya, sé muy bien lo que estás haciendo piensas llevártelo y aprovechar el momento para estar a solas con él.–**

Tetsuhiro se sonrojo elevo su mano derecha y rasco sus cabellos mientras susurraba. **–Senpai…–**

– **¿Por quién rayos me tomas? ¿Quién te crees que soy?–**

– **UN MALDITO APROBECHADO ESO TE CREO.–**

– **¡OYEMEEEEE!–**

– **Ma-Masaki, Souichi…–** Expuso Morinaga muy nervioso, noto como esos dos estaban gruñendo y apunto de jalarse los cabellos, ante aquellas intenciones, tomo a Souichi de la cintura y lo alejo a un lugar apartado, al mismo tiempo que decía. **–Dame unos segundos por favor Masaki.–**

Souichi gruñía como un demente y su chico lo miraba sonriente, al ver sus sonrisas cuestiono. **–¿De qué demonios te aires?–**

– **De nuevo estas celoso. –**

– **¡ESO!–** Se silenció colorándose hasta las orejas, agacho su mirada al piso eso era vergonzoso pero es que Souichi no soportaba que Juna estuviera si quiera a unos centímetros cerca de él, no estaba de acuerdo en que los dos viajaran antes de lo anticipado y mucho menos SOLOS.

– **Souichi…–** Llamo tomando con ambas manos su rostro y susurrando. **– Te equivocas si piensas que voy a dejar a mi ardiente compañero por alguien que en el pasado jugo conmigo. –**

– **Tarado…–**

– **Te estaré esperando en las Vegas prométeme que cooperaras con los agentes y con Hiroto.–**

– **Carajo…–**

– **Estarás bien, sé que lo usaras.–**

– **¡SOUICHIIII!–** Gritaba Hiroto llegando a ambos y tomando al peli largo de un brazo para jalarlo **.–¡APRESURATE SE NOS QUEMARA LA CERA!–**

– **¿Cera de qué demonios estás hablando?–**

– **Date prisa. –** Con suma pena y pesar ambos fueron separados, Masaki llego al lado de Morinaga y susurro con voz grave y un poco baja.

– **No puedo creerlo, en realidad ¿amas a ese troglodita? –**

– **Desde que lo vi la primera vez me enamoré de él…–**

– **Ya vámonos romeo. –** Ambos se dispusieron a retirarse, mientras que cierto Tatsumi estaba siendo llevado al primer cubículo en donde serían tratados sus bellos faciales corporales entre otros, puesto que para que la prótesis se asegurara a su piel debían de retirar todo objeto velludo. Era lanzado a la cama Hiroto se había encargado de retirarle toda la ropa, con ayuda de las amables chicas que estaban a cargo de la depilación…

 _Pausa!_

 _Souichi: Morinaga nunca te lo perdonare, ¡ME ABANDONASTEEEEEE!_

 _Morinaga: Lo siento mucho Souichi es que MASAKI._

 _Aurora: Uhhh jajajaja se está poniendo bueno._

 _Souichi: Eso no se le hace a tu compañero, jamás se le deja solo en el campo de batalla, no debes de dejar a un soldado caído NUNCA._

 _Aurora: ¡EXAGERADO SOLO ES CERA PARA DEPILAR!_

 _Souichi: ME GRRRRR SOLO SIGUE LOCA._

Tatsumi ya estaba recostado en la camilla, mientras aun se preguntaba cómo demonios fue que Hiroto lo desvistió tan rápido, pero eso era lo de menos estaba muy relajado ya que para su suerte el maldito corsé había sido retirado y había escuchado de el castaño.

– **Vaya funciono mejor de lo que esperaba, Souichi creo que ya no necesitaras esto, tu cuerpo es muy amable al tomar la forma deseada. –**

– **qué alivio, jamás en la vida me volveré a poner una cosa como esa.–**

– **Bien señor Tatsumi, relaje la cara y cierre los ojos debemos trabajar primero su zona facial y luego la corporal.–** Las chicas muy amables, ellas colocaron una toalla en su pecho y sobre estas unas tiras de color blanco, una de las chicas tomo una paleta y fue directo a la mesa en la que se encontraba una hornilla en donde una Parraffina estaba colocada, este instrumento tenia forma de hoya en dentro contenía la cera que se utilizaría, con prisa la chica llego con la paleta que contenía la cera de un color marrón, la enfrió un poco y susurro.

– **Sentirá un poco de calor pero es normal–**

Habiendo explicado eso fue colocándola en el nivel de las cejas con calma, Souichi rápidamente sintió algo caliente, pero era lo suficientemente para soportarlo, pronto noto que la chica con los dedos delineaba su ceja y el cuestiono.

– **¿Y ahora que hacen? –**

– **Tu tranquilo.** –Expuso Hiroto, para agregar. **–Esto esta atrasándonos, vamos dame otra paleta y una cinta grande para las piernas. –**

– **Como usted diga Daisuky. –**

Souichi ahora sentía ese mismo calor en una de sus piernas, él se sintió incomodo, cuando de pronto la que masajeaba y delineaba su ceja expuso. **–Señor Tatsumi, respire profundo. –**

– **¿Ah?–**

En el instante en que el cuestiono aquello la joven y Hiroto tomaron el extremo de las tiras y las tiraron con prisa, causando un efecto en Souichi que fue de dolor.

– **¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!–**

Aquel grito retumbo en todo el lugar, el movimiento en todos los ahí reunidos se detuvo, dos chicos que estaban en el cubículo de prótesis expusieron.

– **Ya comenzaron con la depilación–**

– **Rápido Dustin, debemos terminar de amoldar ese busto. –**

– **Quedara hermoso ya veras, serás los pechos más perfectas de todos.–**

Por otro punto Souichi intentaba levantarse, pero Hiroto lo detenía mientras el platinado se aseguraba de que la toalla en su entre pierna no se cayera y gritaba **. –¡YA ESTO ES SUFICIENTE DEMONIOS! –**

– **Souichi debemos depilar tu cuerpo. –**

– **Estás loco eso duele un carajo.–**

– **Nos seas ridículo yo lo hago una vez a la semana.–**

– **Es porque eres un sadomasoquista.–**

– **Señor cálmese.–**

– **Aléjate de mí bruja.–**

– **¿Bru-Ja?–**

– **Ya basta si no quieres cooperar, no sé cómo vas a hacer la misión recuerda que esto es por el país por tu honor.–**

– **AHG… Demonios. –**

Las cosas se tranquilizaron ahora solo, era cuestión de tiempo que Souichi se relajara, sería un día terrible, pero pasaría rápido, finalmente terminaron de depilarle la cara y le colocaron una mascaría que calmaría el dolor y el enrojecimiento, en el cuerpo también terminaron el aun no podía creer que hubieran depilado a hasta su zona púbica era ridículo, pero dado a que Hiroto era un perfeccionista tuvo que aceptar, estaba tirado en la camilla no quería moverse, a simple vista el no poseía mucho bello, pero lo que sucedía es que no era tan lampiño puesto que sus bellos eran de un color claro.

– **Me duele todo. –**

– **Ya pasara con la crema que te pusimos. –**

– **Te matare…. Cuando todo esto termine te matareeee.–**

– **Claro, pero primero debes hacerlo bien. –**

R~~~~*~~~H

Al siguiente día el ardor de su depilación paso, pero no había descansado nada, pues se quedaron en la guarida practicando la entrevista y además de eso el tono de voz que el debería ocupar y sobre todo la corrección en su tan curiosa forma de hablar.

– **NO. NO NOOOOO, SOUICHI NOOOO, Debes ser sutil a la hora de hablar es una chica. –**

– **Que no soy una chica. –**

– **Yo sé que no, pero debes actuar como una, eres miss Nueva York no eres una chica de barrio, ahora de nuevo.–**

– **¿Cómo te llamas y cuáles son tus pasatiempos? –**

– **Me llamo Sasha y mis pasatiempos son leer libros jugar ajedrez ver el amanecer ir al cin… ¿Quien demonios escribió esta mierda?–**

– **Ahhhh, me quiero volver loco tu no entiendes. –**

– **Bueno Hiroto, si él no quiere decir eso entonces…–**

– **Está bien, Souichi a ti que te gusta.–**

– **Mmm.–** El se llevaba la mano a la barbilla, mientras pensaba ya alguien estaba tocando sus cabellos o al menos eso intentaba ya que un manotazo fuerte de parte del peli largo era lo que recibía **.–Bueno a mí me gusta ver películas de acción en mis ratos libres, además me gusta salir a correr, caminar por el centro, leer revistas de química, tengo una atracción por los experimentos sabes y quisiera ser la persona que descubra la cura para la homosexualidad, jejeje.–**

– **Todo bien hasta esa tontería del final.–**

– **Esa es la mejor parte…–** Arremetio Souichi ante las duras críticas del castaño.

– **Bueno, ¿Tienes algún talento? –**

– **Artes marciales y puedo desarmar un arma en segundos, perfecto tiro al blanco y entre otras cosas. –**

El rostro lleno de impresión de los ahí presentes se pudo ver, Hiroto masajeado su frente y expuso. **–¿Cantas o algo? –**

– **pues…–**

– **Me rindo veremos eso después…–** Expuso tirando las fichas que tenía en las manos **.–Bien ahora la siguiente fase el cabello.–**

– **Nos e atrevan. –**

– **No podemos avanzar si sigues asiiii.–** Grito Hiroto, chasqueando los dedos.–Por favor sujételo.–

Necesitaron de todo el grupo de agentes que estaban en el lugar para si quiera atraparlo, la transformación estaba siguiendo su curso y los días estaban pasando demasiado rápidos, faltaba solo un día para que el concurso iniciara…

R~~~~*~~~H

Y ese día llego, Masaki y Morinaga estaban llegando al aeropuerto en donde estarían recibiendo a la nueva y mejorada Sasha, el rubio mientras bajaba del transporte cuestionaba al tiempo que se retiraba las gafas negras llevaba puestas. **–¿Tú crees que Souichi lo haya logrado? –**

– **Eso espero… tengo fe en que él lo ha conseguido. –**

– **Bien aquí viene el avión. –**

El enorme avión privado de la oficina Federal había aterrizado y recorrido la pista para maniobrar y situarse a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban los dos agentes, Tetsuhiro también se retiraba las gafas notando como las turbinas de aquel aeroplano se apagaban por completo y la compuerta del avión se abría las escaleras fueron colocadas por un auxiliar técnico que las aseguro en la base de aquella puerta.

El corazón le palpitaba enormemente acelerado al peli azul, tragaba grueso y pensaba. _–"Souichi… espero que esto salga bien."–_

Finalmente el primero en salir era Hiroto, quien se apresuró a llegar al frente de aquellos dos hombres y los miraba muy orgulloso, el castaño no pudo evitar el abrazarlos a ambos y expresar. **–Esta preciosaaaaa–**

– **¿Eh?–** Cuestionaron los dos, para notar que Daisuky, hablaba por un radio y susurraba.

– **Ya es hora… puedes salir. –**

Ambos hombres estaban muy ansiosos mientras Hiroto expresaba.

– **Señores ante ustedes Sasha Valentine.–**

Masaki y Tetsuhiro se encontraban observando la puerta del avión cuando vieron asomarse una pierna con un zapato de tacón en un color negro, con calma se asomaba ante sus ojos aquella figura bastante femenina, piernas largas y muy elegantes, un vestido de color negro ajustado al cuerpo, que solo tenía un tirante del lado izquierdo de su hombro y su cabellos el cual se encontraba suelto y en capas deslizándose por sus hombros, sus gafas habían sido retiradas y en su rostro se podía divisar el maquillaje nada cargado era más natural y hermoso que una mujer pudiera llevar, en su pecho dos hermosas lindas y redondos pechos.

Morinaga agrando la mirada y giro a ver a Masaki quien dijo.

– **MADRE SANTISIMAAA.–**

– **SE LOS DIJEEEE, QUEDO HERMOSA.–**

– **POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS.–** Exponia Tetsuhiro al tiempo que se cubria la boca con ambas manos el no era de esas personas que decía aquello, sin embargo esto lo había sorprendido de maneras exageradas.

 _Pausa!_

 _Morinaga: Souichi te mirabas tan lindaaaa._

 _Souichi: CALLLAAAAATEEEE NO ME JASDFABFFS._

 _Aurora: jajajajaja_

 _Morinaga: por ti me hacia heterooo._

Caminaba con tanta naturalidad y belleza, un pie tras el otro como si estuviera en una pasarela, movía sus caderas y en un sutil viento sus cabellos se posaron en su rostro, pero él con un ademan elegante y sensual los lanzo hacia atrás, para en unos cuantos pasos más posarse al frente de los agentes y del castaño, Sasha elevo una de sus manos y la puso en su cintura mientras Hiroto le entregaba unas gafas negras y con su mano libre se las colocaba con calma al tiempo quecdiciendo en un tono bastante suave y sensual.

– **Señores. –**

– **wow.–**

– **SOUI… SA….SASHA….–**

– **Cierra la boca Morinaga o te entrara una mosca.–**

– **Por todos los demonios, pareces una estrella de cine.–**

– **Bueno ya no es momento de esto debemos ir al hotel. –** Expuso Sasha, sonrojándose un poco, rápidamente ellos se movilizaron Masaki con prisa le abría la puerta y entraban a una camioneta, por dentro Sasha se sentaba como toda una…. Esperen no se sentaba como todo un macho peludo que se respeta.

El encanto había sido menguado por su peculiaridad forma de sentarse Masaki suspiro hondo y susurro. – **Sabía que el encanto no era completo. –**

– **Cállate rubio, tú no sabes lo que estoy sufriendo este tarado le puso algo a mis cosas y piden aire. –** Se abanicaba bajo la falda, refiriéndose a sus bajos.

– **JAJAJAJA.–** Morinaga se reía hasta llorar,–Souichi… nunca cambias, bueno debo admitir que para cubrir todo eso hay que ser profesional.–Se rascaba la mejilla.

– **Ah… Su aparato reproductor es un poco muy llamativo con esas ropas así que por eso decidí aprisionarlo no quiero que nos arriesguemos a que tu salchichita se anime a saludar en medio certamen.** –Suspiro Hiroto. – **Además lo siendo pero le prometí que podía hacer eso siempre y cuando no haya nadie cerca, más que solo los agentes y personas de confianza. –**

– **Bueno… eso se entiende, pero Souichi, ya estamos llegando a la prueba más fuerte, debes comportarte como una dama… ¡¿Por qué te estas rascandooo?! –** Gritaba Masaki.

– **Te digo que esta cosa que me puso entre las piernas pica.–**

– **Ya Souichi, concéntrese. –**

Finamente Sasha había aparecido, era hermosa toda una diosa con sus cabellos rubios cortados en capas y esos vestidos ajustados que marcaban su hermosa figura y esa forma tan sensual de caminar sin mencionar su forma de hablar una voz bastante prodigiosa y rasposa muy atractiva y única…

Continuara…

 _Aurora: Es un milagro que no te hayas caído con esos tacones Xd._

 _Souichi: Ah… eso…_

 _Morinaga: Debieras esperar a que te lo cuente todo Aurora._

 _Souichi: Bueno, espero que no te vayas a tardar mucho esta vez te dejare ir por que debes ir a jugar con mi sobrino, ahora largooo locaaa._

 _Aurora: LIBERTAD!_

 _Bueno esto fue todo por hoy después les seguimos contando más de mi horrible experiencia entre esas locas mujeres adictas al rímel y a las barritas de apio, ahhhh Morinaga me duelen los pies solo de recordarlo._

– _Vas a estar bien Senpai… oye ya viene la parte rara ¿cierto? –_

– _Sí, hacer cosas con ese vestido eres un pervertido. –_

– _Jejejeje….–_

* * *

 **Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **Que me he tardado un mundo pero tengo mil excusas validas me han subido de rango en mi trabajo y no puedo gozar de mucho tiempo libre ToT es horrible ya que el poco tiempo que tengo lo uso para mi hijo y los proyectos que llevo, les prometo que iré actualizando poco a pocooooo…**

 **Bien aquí viene una encuesta:**

 **¿Para ustedes que habilidad sería buena para Souichi es decir Sasha?**

 **Espero sus respuestas por favor!**

 **No se pierdan la radio MAGIC NEKO todos los días menos domingo ese dia descansan sus oídos jajaja**

 **Lunes y martes solo música.**

 **Miércoles: Mi programa llamado AURORA GROUND en el cual actualmente estoy entrevistando a escritoras del fandom de KSB cuando acabemos con las entrevistas tendremos programas de seiyuss y luego mas fandoms entrevistados el que sigue es uta pri!**

 **Jueves música**

 **Viernes: Evelyn san con su programa de free!**

 **Sábado: Programa con SAKURA CHII llamado SHINGIN STARS! Este fin de semana halara de Spair creoq eu asi se escribe es una banda que canta el opening de Haikyuu en su primera temporada!**

 **Bueno un gracias a las personas que me leen a las que me dan sus humildes comentarios y a todo el fandom en general se les quiere un montón, espero pronto actualizar pero primero debo iniciar otro proyectoooo!**

 **Se viene mi primer KSB OMEGAVERSE!**

 **¡Bueno besos!**


End file.
